Imperial Agent Rescue
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault de:Entsendungs-Mission - Befreiung imperialer Agenten |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops | | |} Walkthrough Free the NPC Brujeel by tricking the Mamool Ja enemies to break open cell doors for you. * You enter at (G-7). * In the large open area are several Mamool Ja Warders (WHM) and Mamool Ja Warders (BST). * On the right side of the map are six prison cells. You need to trick the Mamool Ja into opening them for you. The ones you want are the three marked "Door" on the map; these have gates you can't target and egg-shaped containers inside * The three other cells (the ones with solid doors) have Mamool Ja Warders (WHM) and Mamool Ja Warders (BST) inside. The passage connecting the cells contains Mamool Ja Warders (NIN). * Tank with your back to the gate and let the Mamool Ja build TP. There are three TP moves which can open the cell: ** Firespit (BST, WHM, NIN): requires 4 hits to open door. ** Axe Throw (BST): requires 1 hit; after the Mamool Ja Warder (BST) has thrown or otherwise lost its axe, this move will not be repeated. ** Stave Toss (WHM): requires 1 hit; after the Mamool Ja Warder(WHM) has thrown or otherwise lost its staff, this move will not be repeated. *** Axe Throw/Stave Toss do not always hit the gate with a Ninja tank; Utsusemi is not treated as an automatic miss. *** Players that do this Assault as a Dragoon, Summoner, Beastmaster, Puppetmaster, or any job that has access to a pet should dismiss the pet before engaging the Mamool Ja. Regardless of the pet's location relative to the mob, the weapon thrown with Stave Toss or Axe Throw will hit the pet instead of the tank or the gate, thereby wasting the move and forcing the party to find another monster with a weapon. ** What is known is that the Mamool Ja must be near and facing the gate when the ability is used. * When the Gate is destroyed, go in and open the Pot Hatch. Hopefully after a few seconds the NPC Brujeel will appear, thank you, and Warp out. * If Brujeel doesn't appear, move on to the next gate. * When he is gone, the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox appear in the room with the pool in (J-8). Notes * You don't need much of a party for this, as you don't need to kill anything. Just a tank and two support jobs will do. If your supporters have melee skills and weapons they can be used to give the enemies tp for more special attacks. * Axe Throw, Stave Toss, and Firespit are not guaranteed to hit the gate, even with a Ninja tank. * You might want to drag some of the Mamool Ja from the big room back with you, since they have weapons to toss. * Mages can help with TP gain by casting Tier 1 nukes on the mob. * It is reported that if you position yourself right so the animation will miss you, you don't need to dodge at all. *Paladins may be a better tanks than Ninjas for this Assault because you want the mob to gain TP for knocking down the gate. * It is important that the tank be right up against the gate when Firespit or Weapon throw goes off. This is best achieved by being in first person view and backing into it. Tanks may need to reposition themselves after being hit with Somersault kick. Map